Requiem of a Pipe Dream
by Deus Namikaze
Summary: Humanity has long since abandoned any hope of ever killing all the Titans; long since given up on the dreams of leaving the Walls. The odds were constantly stacked against them... that is until the mysterious arrival of Naruto Uzumaki; their balance breaaker. It is time to score the Requiem of a Pipe Dream.


By the gods I've finally done it! Finally I've dragged my lazy to my laptop to type! Anyway this is my first crossover and my shot at Shingeki no Kyōjin which has now officially become my favourite manga/anime. Kisimoto's try at DBZ (Kid Buu Obito) and One Piece (the original Devil fruit, Chakra Chakra no Mi!) is just destroying whatever legacy he might have had if he just stuck to his principles. There I was thinking Hiro Mashima'a Nakama power was over the top, then enter Naruto chapter 651.

Just what is going on here?!

Reading Naruto has now become a chore rather than a source of entertainment. Once the series is finished then I'll be able to say good riddance without any regrets.

Anyway, for those who are wondering about the state of my current stories, they are currently being re-evaluated (yes even Twilight Chronicles) and revamped.

Anyway the concept of this fic may seem rather similar to A Shinobi's Resolve by Markus-Antonius at first, but I think we will diverge in the directions our stories will take (I hope!).

Without any further ado, shall we proceed?

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Naruto nor Shingeki no Kyōjin; they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Hajime Isayama respectively.

* * *

**Welcome to the New Age**

Corporal Levi hated the rain. He hated the sombreness the followed it like a leech to blood. But most of all, he hated the rain when on an expedition out of the walls. It caused the ground to soften up, solidified clay hydrolysing into sludgy mud.

_How filthy._

When mud got onto something, it had to be washed off. Wiping it did nothing but spread it about, and _then_ you had yet _another_ thing to clean.

That's why an irritated emanated from within his chest upon the sighting of a cumulonimbus.

He did not need this grief.

Protocol dictated that when on an expedition out of the Walls, soldiers should not break rank without good reason, neither should they do anything that will cause Titans to be alerted to their presence. As tempting as it was to disengage from the Long-Range Scouting Formation to eliminate that Aberrant lounging towards the east to vent his frustrations, his actions will throw the entire structure into disarray; something that went against his ethos. Not only that, it may attract other Titans which would be a massacre in these flat plains.

Speaking of those stupid faced creatures…

While it was not unwelcome, Levi was put on edge at the lack of Titan presence. Since they'd set out that morning, the Legion required a change of direction naught a single time. And with the exception of that infuriatingly grinning Aberrant, Levi's own keen eyes had failed to pick up even the slightest evidence of them.

It was as if they were running away from something.

A wry smirk formed on his apathetic features before melting away, giving the appearance of an illusion. He wasn't a dreamer, but if he was, he'd probably think something along the lines of the Scouting Legion inflicting fear into the Titan's on a primal level, so that they'd flee upon the sound of the gates opening.

The flash of lightning and the roar of thunder alerted Levi to the cumulonimbus. One could say that it no longer resembled a mere gathering of clouds, but rather it was formed in a shape that resembled the fabled hurricanes from legends. The clouds and winds span with unrelenting fury, trees were removed by the gale force and the specially-bred horses of the Legion began to grow restless.

The signal to stop was fired from Commander Erwin's position and the procession halted. It was obvious that the Commander had deemed it too risky to continue. It wouldn't do for their supplies to be swept up into the heavens.

Levi watched with mild fascination as the flashes of lightning grew in intensity, before it was replaced by a cacophony of many colours, colours both known and unknown.

He idly noted that a single drop of rain had yet to fall.

The orchestra of colours illuminated the sky in jade and gold, magenta and saffron, sapphire and pink; it was a sight to behold. Many the breaths of the soldiers it took away. To Levi's disgust and curio, he heard some murmurings of it being a sign from God.

_Hmph, as if…_

All too quickly, the encompassing colours gathered to one centrifugal point, its luminescence building up in intensity so that it was brighter than the stars themselves.

Nobody dared breathe.

Then without command, the light shot to the earth like lightning bathed in rainbow. The union between heaven and earth lasted but two seconds, and then the light dispersed with a bang, leaving only the gloomy clouds in its wake.

Like the rest of the Legion, Levi's eyes were uncharacteristically wide open; but unlike them, it was because he believed – and his gut instinct agreed with him – that he saw a human body fall from the heavens in during the light show.

If he was right, then time was of the essence.

"Tell Commander Erwin that I'm going to investigate." He kicked off his horse and rode off before Auruo was able to get a word in.

As he sped towards his destination, one thing was crystal clear in his mind.

Whoever that was better damn make sure they survived the fall. He had a helluva lot of questions and they were going to get answered.

* * *

His body felt as if it was being torn asunder by many clashing forces. His heart pounded with such intensity that he thought it will hammer its way out of his chest, lungs burning as if he were surrounded by a mass-scale Katon jutsu.

His body writhed in pain as memories past assaulted his brain. Ragged breaths choked out, his sweat drenched hair matted down on his forehead.

Through it all, he could only ask himself if he would have been in this situation had he kept better control over his emotions.

No sooner had that thought passed through, his eyes cracked open exposing sapphire to the world.

* * *

Erwin Smith, 13th Commander of the Scouting Legion, straightened up in his seat. The person on the opposite side of the bars had woken up and the time for answers had begun.

"Where am I?"

A solitary brow rose, Erwin's curiosity piqued as to how his and Levi's presence had been noticed without them giving it away. As far as he was concerned, only those with finely honed senses such as those under his command could do such things.

"You are being held in an underground cell under the possession of the Scouting Legion." Erwin explained.

"Yeah that's good an' all." The person raised himself up onto his elbows, proceeding into a seated position, giving both Erwin and Levi, who was positioned to his left, full view of his facial features. "But _where exactly_ am I? Tetsu? Kaminari?"

He was young; Erwin concluded that much, but the hollowness of his sapphiric gaze betrayed an experience beyond his years. Bright blonde locks – though matted by sweat – spiked in every direction on his head. The whisker-like marks that tripled his cheeks did precious little to confuse Erwin. When one is exposed to death on a regular basis, they simply focus on the important stuff.

His torso, unobstructed by the cover pooled over his legs, was garbed in a simple net-like shirt; the ragged remnants of his jacket was stashed away somewhere.

Those places he mentioned though, Erwin had no idea as to what he was babbling about.

"If you don't mind, may I ask you what – or rather, _where_ those places you mentioned are?" Erwin's grey eyed gaze bore into the prisoners, tracing for any hint of deception.

The prisoner sighed.

"We're not in the Elemental Nations anymore are we?"

"Oi kid, stop speaking in riddles and answer the question." Levi's patience seemed to be approaching its limits.

An icy blanket descended on the room as the prisoner instead focused on Levi with a palpable gaze. Erwin knew Levi's pride will prevent him from not rising to the challenge. The tension built up, and Erwin was sure that even his blades could cut it.

The situation was spiralling out of control. While he was deeply confident in Levi's ability to hold his own in the event of a fight ensuing, the prisoner was an unknown variable, hailing from another world from the look of things. Who knew what sort of abilities he had in his repertoire.

After all, how many _normal humans_ survived a 13 mile drop from a portal that randomly appeared in the sky?

"I would advise you to refrain from attempting to attack either Levi or myself." The prisoner's eyes widened as if he caught himself in the middle of doing something. "We are both highly ranked officers in the Military; any attacks on us will be punished by death."

A hand ran over the prisoner's face, the clinking of his wrist shackles filling the cell.

"Gomenkudasai, I-I didn't mean to cause any trouble." The prisoner sighed once more, muttering something under his breath about a Kakashi-sensei.

"I come from a continent called the Elemental Nations. It is full of various countries named after a specific trait they bear, so where I'm from is called Hi no Kuni due to its warm temperature for most of the year. It's also called Hi no Kuni because most of the Shinobi from there specialise in Katon jutsus."

The term jutsu's piqued Erwin's curiosity.

"What are these jutsu's you speak of?"

"Jutsu's are a Shinobi's main weapon when going for battle." The prisoner clarified. "They can be anything from transforming ones appearance to breathing out fire to teleportation." A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "I don't really know the basics of it all since I didn't pay much attention in the academy."

"Can you give us a demonstration?" Levi asked. "Don't get any stupid ideas though."

The prisoner didn't offer a reply, instead placing his hands in a weird cross shape.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

A puff of smoke materialised to the prisoners left, startling both Levi and Erwin. It cleared to reveal a standing, _unchained_ carbon copy of its creator.

"Is it human?"

"No. It has every single one of my traits and mannerisms; however they can be dispelled by one hit." To prove his point, the clone dispelled itself by a punch to its face. "Their main use is for espionage purposes as whatever my clone learns the knowledge is passed onto me upon being dispelled."

Erwin nodded; if the Scouting Legion was able to learn this, even if just one or two members were able to do so… just maybe Mankind's future wouldn't look so bleak.

"Are you able to… breathe out fire as you so eloquently put it?" The sarcasm dripping from Levi's words was palpable.

The prisoner shook his head.

"Not everybody can use all the elements, though there are those who can use up to four of the five. My element is wind so I can only use Fūton techniques, which suits me since I'm a close-mid range fighter." He explained.

Erwin nodded again. These Shinobi were quite formidable. In fact, he could venture to say that Titans won't be a match for them, that idea was absurd! Laughable even!

"Now," the prisoner's voice cut through the Commanders chain of thought. "That I've told you about myself, can you tell me where the _hell_ I am?"

Erwin answered in kind. He told the prisoner about the mysterious appearance of the Titans 100 years past, their various distinctions and traits. He told him about the Walls, Sina, Rose and Maria, built to keep the Titans at bay; and then the creation of the 3D Maneuver Gear to arm humanity with the necessary weapons to effectively combat the Titans.

He then went on to explain the Military and its three divisions, the Scouting Legion who ventured out of the Walls, seeking to uncover the enigma that was the Titans, the Stationary Guard who were tasked with patrolling and maintaining the Walls and the Military Police, formed of the top-ranking soldiers who directly serve the king and maintain order in the Walls from their comfort in Wall Sina.

The century of peace and prosperity for mankind was revealed, with only the Scouting Legion having to face the Titans, with the sole exception of an event shrouded in mystery where one of the gates was raised, allowing a solitary Titan to feast on a small crowd. The details of the event were not known by the public due to the intervention of the Royal Family.

"However." Erwin continued. "About four years ago, Wall Maria was breached by the appearance of a 60 metre Titan. For one reason or another, Titans who had never bothered to come near the Wall just happened to converge at the spot of the breach and entered the Shiganshina District. Before the gate to the rest of Wall Maria was shut, an Armoured Titan appeared and broke through the gate. As a result of this, humanity lost one-third of their territory and we were reminded once more of the terror that lurked about.

"A 'mission' to reclaim the Wall was commissioned by the top brass, which ended in failure and the loss of 20% of our total population… it was a disgusting affair, one that shouldn't have even occurred."

Erwin raised his lowered eyes to the prisoners. He could see an understanding of sort. It seemed that corruption wasn't just in this world.

"What would you have me do?"

The prisoners words somewhat shocked him to the core. While it was his plan to utilise the prisoner as a means to aid mankind's fight against the Titans, he never expected the prisoner to _actually volunteer_. In fact, he'd been banking on using the prisoner's freedom as a bargaining chip to gain his co-operation.

However, if the prisoner had an ulterior motive, Erwin was determined to catch him out.

"What makes you think I – or rather, humanity, needs your help?"

The prisoner's eyes twinkled in mischief, a slight glimmer of life in those otherwise dead oceans.

"First of all, you told me the entire history of this place as if you were briefing me for a mission when I only asked for my location." The prisoner started. "Second, Levi or whatever he's called has been staring at me as if he's weighing up something about me.

"And then there's me." The prisoner chuckled, its sound devoid of any life. "Thrown into your world by some bastard, I have no way of returning to my world. That being said, I have nothing else to do, especially since I've been trained in the Shinobi arts since I was a kid, _I can't not fight_. Plus my conscious won't allow me to stand aside as people are slaughtered when there's clearly something I can do to help."

Erwin was pleased to find no trace of deception while he analysed the prisoner. A command later, Levi unlocked the cell and removed the iron clasps on the prisoner's wrists.

The Commander of the Scouting Legion rose to his feet, standing proud and tall as the prisoner ambled out of the cell. He noticed that the bruises that marred the prisoner's skin earlier had all but disappeared.

_Maybe it's a Shinobi thing…_

"My name is Erwin Smith, Commander of the Scouting Legion and this here is Corporal Levi. May I know the name of our new recruit?"

Slowly but surely, those dead blue seas were stirring.

"Naruto Uzumaki, former Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato at your service."

* * *

Prologue: tick

Finally completed it. As you can see, Naruto is very much different from his usual happy-go-lucky self for reasons that will be explained. And no, the Fourth Great Shinobi War had not started yet when he was spirited away. In true Isayama fashion, I'm going to try and make despair a prevailing part of this story, and yes, even chakra using Naruto will be placed in quandaries.

On a side note, Naruto's arrival was meant to be reminiscent of Thors travelling through the Bifrӧst gate when he was banished in the movie.

The pairing is either going to be Naruto x Annie, which I'm leaning towards more, or Naruto x Mikasa, which will be interesting to explore. Both will be hard to pull off effectively, Annie's apathy and Mikasa's Eren complex being the main hurdles to overcome, but I've got a plan for both.

Thank you for reading.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
